


Up in our bedroom after the war

by aladybirdsunning



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Oneshot, Post Season 5, in our bedroom after the war stars, my first fic so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aladybirdsunning/pseuds/aladybirdsunning
Summary: The princesses and best friend squad make it back to Brightmoon. Basically what happens the first night after the war and the first time Catra and Adora are alone together since the final episode!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Up in our bedroom after the war

The door shut.

"wow, it’s...um...really big and over the top" Catra stated as she slowly walks into the surprisingly untouched room in Brightmoon. “How is it that the whole world was under attack but yet your room is spotless?” She turned to Adora

“I have no idea, I guess it’s the magic of the runestone, but honestly I don’t want to think about magic or the…war… or anything like that right now” she responded, closing the door and letting out a ragged breath. 

Catra turned back around taking in the full experience of the room, it was pink, great just her style, she thought, rolling her eyes, the crystal’s hung over the couple as the moon helped create the illusion of stars in the room. Their room. Then her eyes fell on the bed, oh prime, she had been so tired from the fighting then the trip back to Brightmoon that she didn’t think about what would happen when she got there. She was still in a dream, yes a dream, that’s what this is. She wasn’t quite sure if she had made it out of the Heart of Etheria as everything seems good, too good for her. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought back to the war and how she had held Adora’s almost lifeless body in her arms. She nearly lost her, her love, her world. 

She lost herself in her mind but was suddenly brought back to reality when Adora grabbed her hand, Adora, she turned to see blue eyes filled with stars and sleep staring back at her. 

“Hey Adora” she said short of breath but still in her usual smooth manner

“Hey Catra” Adora responded as she slightly shoved her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, this is just...new”

“Yeah, it took me a while to adjust to the room as well, a lot different from the Horde huh” Adora said stepping closer to Catra.

“No not the room, well yes the room, but…” She looked at their hands still intertwined, “This” she said quietly but still with the intent for Adora to hear her.

“Oh” Adora breathed back, the situation just now dawning on her, “It’s new for me too, it’s not exactly like I have experience, so I guess we are in the same boat” Her eyes met Catra’s as they stayed staring at each other for what seemed like forever.

“Do you wanna talk about it, or…” Adora said glancing at the bed.

“I’m really tired” Catra admited, as she should be, she hasn't had a decent night of sleep since, well, Adora left. 

“Same” Adora sighed “But if you think I’m letting you in our bed before you clean up, you have an other things coming for you” she said as she playfully yanked Catra's hand down

Our bed

“Adora, please, I can’t, I may passss outtttttt in the shower, and you wouldn’t want that, would you.” She said dramatically falling to the ground Adora’s hand still in hers. Both of them knowing that she just hates water and will only clean if forced to.

“Catra.”

“Adoraaaa.” She whined as she continues to fall down and with doing so, bringing Adora down, on top of her. Her breathing became staggered as she realized the position she had caused them to be in.

Adora didn’t seem to mind and placed her elbows on either side of her face as she straddled Catra. She played with Catra’s new short hair and Catra just stared at her.

“Fine you don’t have to” She admits defeat even though they both know that Adora was too tired to shower as well.

“I’ll just replace the sheets in the morning” She said as she continued to play with her hair. 

They stayed like that for only a few moments but for Catra that’s all the reassurance she needed. She wasn’t dreaming, Adora was right there, right in front of her, on top of her, she blushed at the sudden realization of their positions.

“Uh Adora?” Catra questioned

“Yes love” she breathed

Love

“Do you wanna, um, go to…” she mumbled as her eyes gazed over to the bed.

“Yeah”

“Yeah okay” Catra said trying to ease the sudden jolt in her heart. They could finally be together.

They could just be. No war. No hate. Just them.

Adora leaned up from her elbows, straightening out her legs, as she pushed up to a squat then a stance, Catra couldn't help but marvel.

She’s beautiful.

Adora’s hand reached out, Catra hesitated for a second.

“You coming?” Adora said as her head slightly tilted to the side and her eyes squinted around the blue orbs that help ground Catra.

To the end of time, love.

Catra reached out her hand and let her weight be taken fully upon Adora’s strong, and muscly, arm. She stood up, their body’s flushed together and they stood there just feeling their heat, feeling their connection.

Both unwanting to break their eye contact, they stood in silence. Together. But the sudden exhaustion hit both of them.

Adora broke to heat and pulled Catra with her over to the bed in a sleepy walk. Adora lifted the sheets and got under them in a swift motion. Catra went for the bottom of the bed, but before she could fully lie down Adora yanked her arm.

“Actually I was thinking we could...at the top of the bed, um together”

Catra smiled, knowing she could make a remark and send Adora into a blushing mess but she was too tired, too keen on being next to Adora.

She nodded her head. 

Yes, one thousand times yes.

She crawled her way up next to Adora and got herself under the sheets even though she knows she doesn’t need them to stay warm because of her fur. She let her head fall next to Adora's and stared up at the tall ceiling, trying to do something, anything to calm her nerves.

The nerves didn't stay for long as a sudden wave of sleep hit her, she didn't want to keep thinking about the situation, she just wanted to be in it.

Catra turned on her side unsure of the level that they were at cuddling wise, but as she thought about asking Adora what she was comfortable with, Adora put her stomach to her back, lining her body with hers. 

Catra’s body flushed but she pushed herself back into Adora and let her tail wander down around Adora’s calf. Feeling Adora’s head in her hair and her breath on her cheek, broke her.

“Adora?’

“Humh” she sighed into Catra’s skin

“I love you”

Adora broke her contact with Catra’s cheek and slowly kissed down Catra’s jaw.

“I know” Adora smiled

That earned her a small kick from Catra.

Adora chuckled

“I love you too”

Catra leaned as much as she could into Adora and let her head sink down furthur into the pillow. 

"Promise"

"Promise"

The mutual affection took them both and their breaths synced together. Their heartbeats as one. Their bodies, an intertangled mess. Their mess. Their love.

They hummed off to sleep with the stars staring down at them. After their whole lives, the last two puzzle pieces finally fit together. They became infinite.

♡

Here comes the first day

It starts up in our bedroom after the war


End file.
